


Distraction

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Bored Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Captain John Watson, Control, Distracted Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Implied First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Military Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top John, Top John Watson, mutual blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored! He needs distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“Bored! I'm bored John. Why can't there be any decent murders?”

 

“Sherrrlock.” John said in way of reprimand. Sherlock had been practically bouncing off walls for the past 3 days. He was driving John mad. John had to think of a way to settle Sherlock down. Something that would keep his attention. John thought over the many years he had known Sherlock, what aside from solving cases seemed to intrigue him.

 

After blocking out Sherlock for a few moments more, an ideal came to him. Standing up John stood at military attention, back straight, head forward arms to his side and hands cuffed. Sherlock had his back to John and hadn’t seen him get up.

 

“Sherlock!” John barked.

 

Sherlock turned and looked at John. “John what in the world…”

 

“Attention!”

 

Sherlock looked around confused. “John, I..”

 

“You heard me. When I give you an order, you don't question it. Do you understand me Mr. Holmes?” John stared at Sherlock with steel in his eyes. He approached Sherlock, walking with a military cadence. When he was directly in front of his tall flatmate he stood at attention again, staring him in the eye.

 

Sherlock was visibly confused, but his interest had been piqued. “Now I will only say this one more time, attention!”

 

Sherlock stood, mimicking John’s stance. John walked around Sherlock, taking in his posture. “Very good Mr. Holmes. But I don't believe, this is standard military issue,” John flicking a hand at Sherlock's dressing gown. “It has to go.” Sherlock moved to take off his dressing gown, John barked at him again. “I said attention Mr. Holmes. That means you do _not_ move until I tell you at ease. Do I make myself clear?” Sherlock nodded his head, John stared at him expectantly.

 

“Yes sir?” Sherlock said unsure.

 

“Very good.” John grasped the lapels of Sherlock’s dressing gown and peeled it off his body, tossing it across the table. John walked around Sherlock again. “These aren't military issue either Mr. Holmes, they will have to go as well.”

 

Sherlock gaped at him. “John I…”

 

“Uh uh uh, Mr. Holmes, speak when spoken to. Now pajamas are _not_ military issue. John stepped in front of Sherlock, and began unbuttoning his shirt. When it was open he peeled that away from Sherlock's body too.

 

Not breaking character, John looked Sherlock in the eye as he ran three fingers from Sherlock’s clavicle to the waistband of his low slung bottoms. Sherlock gave a slight shudder. John hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down. “Step out of these Mr. Holmes.” Sherlock did as he was told, John’s voice broached no room for argument.

 

John gave Sherlock the once over. _Of course he wasn't wearing any bloody pants. It was freaking Sherlock! What had he been thinking? He couldn’t very well stop now._ John stared at Sherlock’s lips. He wanted to kiss him. Had wanted to kiss him for years, but was never brave enough to come-on to the man, especially after Sherlock had mistakenly took John's questions as asking him out when they had first met. But John suppose he started this, and he was in charge now, he needed to remain in charge.

 

“Follow me Mr. Holmes.” John did an about face and walked to Sherlock's room, stepping to the side to allow him entry. “Sit on the bed.” Sherlock did as instructed. John toed off his shoes and approached Sherlock, using one knee to spread Sherlock's legs wide enough to accommodate him.

 

Sherlock’s heart rate was dangerously high, at least in his own opinion. He was sure John could hear it. He wasn’t sure what game John was playing, but he wanted to see where it would lead. They had never seen each other naked nor implied that either would like to see the other nude, yet here they were. Sherlock sitting on his own bed, as naked as the day he was born.

 

John situated himself closer in between Sherlock’s thighs, taking one finger under Sherlock’s chin and raising his face up. He lowered his lips to brush lightly over Sherlock's. Both men closing their eyes to savor the feeling of their first kiss. John deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Sherlock’s parted ones. Sherlock moaned into it. John funneled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Sherlock's neck, giving himself further control of the kiss.

 

After several minutes of deep, heated kissing John pulled away. “Undress me Mr. Holmes.” Sherlock’s hands shook as he unbuttoned John's shirt, his knuckles accidently grazing the skin of John’s stomach as he worked, causing John to inhale sharply. Sherlock pulled the shirt off and continued on to remove John’s trousers. John, was of course wearing pants underneath and Sherlock pulled those down along with his trousers, his curly hair caressing John’s length as he did.

 

John stepped out of the remainder of his clothes, kicking them back behind him. He was unsure of what his next move should be, it was like being on a phone sex line and not knowing what to say next. It was terrifying really. Steeling himself for his next move he argued with himself that if Sherlock did not like what they were doing he would object.

 

“Touch me.” John ordered.

 

Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around John’s thick length. John hissed quietly, thank goodness he didn't have to explain what he had meant.

 

Sherlock moved his hand up and down John’s manhood delicately. John wanted to thrust up into his hand, needing more pressure. Wanking was not Sherlock’s specialty. Not wanting to hurt Sherlock’s feelings though, John allowed him to carry on for a few moments before giving his next order.

 

“Taste me.”

 

Sherlock gripped him at the base of his cock, and quite exuberantly started to suck him off. _Fuck! Sherlock was much better at this than wanking. Not a pro by any standards, but...goodness._

 

Sherlock was making all kind of filthy noises and it was wholy a turn on for John. Sherlock was moaning around the thick cock in his mouth, making wet slurping sounds and the sound of his mouth hitting his fist each time they met in the middle was enough to have John moaning himself.

 

Losing himself slightly to the sensation he was brought back by the sound of Sherlock gagging. John had placed a hand on the back of Sherlock’s head, and was pumping into his deliciously wicked mouth. And bless Sherlock, he was trying to take him all in, even around the gagging sensation.

 

John pulled his cock out of Sherlock’s mouth with a wet pop sound. Sherlock looked up at John expectantly, waiting on his next order. His cheeks were flushed and his lips wet, but the best part was how unfocused and completely lost to the experience Sherlock’s eyes were. John suspected he could tell the other man to do any number of things, and in this moment he would do it happily.

 

John pushed Sherlock back so that he was laying down. He saw Sherlock’s breathing pick up. He decide he’d give a little back to his willing participant.

 

Getting on his knees he took Sherlock into his mouth, leaking tip and all. He slowly worked Sherlock in and out of his mouth, drawing the sensation out. He ran his tongue around the head as he sucked in gently. Sherlock was twitching on the bed and his hands were fluttering about like he didn't know what to do with them. He smiled around the cock in his mouth. John wondered if he could fit all of Sherlock in his mouth. Relaxing his mouth and throat he lowered himself down, down, down to the base of Sherlock’s length. He could feel the head sliding over his uvula as the head settled just inside his throat. He tried humming, but it caused the head to vibrate and he started gagging. Sherlock was saying his name repeatedly as his hands dug into the sheets beside his thighs. John released Sherlock from the confines of his mouth and pumped him with his hand so he could catch his breath. John looked at Sherlock. His body was shaking from the amount of control he was exhibiting. There was a fine sheen of sweat across his body and his balls were swollen with need.

 

John let go of Sherlock and climbed on the bed, straddling the other man. Their cocks brushed against one another as he did. John moaned and Sherlock let out an electrified yelp.

 

“Are you alright Mr. Holmes?” John asked, voice low and thick with need. Sherlock shook his head back and forth, curls bouncing. Concern hit John in the chest hard. “What is wrong? What do you need?”

 

Opening his eyes and piercing John with a look of wanton abandon, Sherlock hissed, “Finish it.” John took Sherlock’s lips in a rough impassioned kiss. He couldn't catch his breath, let alone let Sherlock catch his. He ground his hips down into Sherlock's, the sweat from their bodies slicking the passage.

 

“Oh christ Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock’s head was thrown back, neck extended off of the bed, John latched on to it, sucking hard, biting, purpling the skin, marking him. “Please.” Sherlock rasped out, sounding as if he was in pain. His hands were still balled in sheets beside them and his body was shaking. John rode Sherlock harder, sensing be was close.

 

“Look at me Mr. Holmes. Let me look in your eyes as you come.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open, trapping John with his gaze. Sherlock wimpered. John moved faster, applying more pressure against Sherlock’s cock. John took pity on the struggling man. “Speak freely Mr. Holmes.”

 

Sherlock’s mouth opened as if he did want to speak, but all that escaped was a deep groan. His eyes drifted closed again and John snapped at him to open them. Sherlock complied. “Capt. Watson please, I need...Oooh...Johnnn...pleas…”

 

John snapped his hips into Sherlock's over and over again, causing a hot delicious friction against their cocks. Eyes still locked, Sherlock couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers falling from his lips. He was sure he was about to die.

 

John watched as the last of Sherlock’s control was stripped away. Sherlock thrust up against John, panting, crying out John’s name. His fingers were white from the strain and fierce grip he had on the sheets.

 

They thrust against one another once more, twice more and Sherlock was coming forcefully all over them. Sherlock let loose a deep cry of release. His eyes never left John’s. He was looking at the shorter man with wonder in his eyes.

 

John slid off of Sherlock, laying beside him. Sherlock’s body was still quaking. John pulled the taller man across his chest, rubbing his back, helping him through his orgasm.

 

After several moments Sherlock spoke up. “What about you?”

 

John smiled against Sherlock’s curls. “That was for you Sherlock. You needed something to take your mind off of the lack of a case.”

 

“So, you didn’t enjoy this?” Sherlock asked hesitantly.

 

“You fucking git, of course I did. But it was _for_ you. I can't even believe I bloody did that.” John laughed nervously.

 

“Yes. What took you so long?” Sherlock patted John’s face affectionately. “Thank you John. You have succeeded. But now, I am curious about other things Capt. Watson.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Sherlock being bored and John having to distract him. And/or Sherlock being bored and needy and interrupting John. Or...I apparently just have a thing for Sherlock being bored. I'm sure I will revisit this concept many times and hopefully improve on it.


End file.
